The Opposite Tide
by ItsPopi
Summary: "C'était comme une petite mort. La fin de l'innocence. Le deuil de l'enfance." - Après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione et Drago prennent des décisions qui changeront leurs vies à jamais.
1. Aftermath

**Soundtrack** : Outro - M83

All Rights Reserved (c) JK Rowling

* * *

 _Chaque guerre est la toute dernière._

Jean Giraudoux.

* * *

Le jour se leva et enfin, le silence se fit. Un silence pesant. Un silence de mort.

La poussière et la suie virevoltaient encore entre les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les vitraux de la grande salle. Les visages des vivants étaient constellés de sueur et de sang. Ceux des morts négligemment recouverts d'un linceul grisâtre. Les cadavres s'entassaient dans un coin, à même le sol. Parfois, on pouvait voir dépasser une jambe chaussée d'un soulier d'écolier ou une petite main encore potelée.

Certains déambulaient dans les étages, la mine blafarde et le regard perdu, sursautant à chaque bruit. D'autres faisaient les cents pas, le visage tendu et la baguette au poing, prêts à se défendre si le danger resurgissait au détour d'un couloir.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de danger dorénavant. Voldemort et ses fidèles étaient vaincus. Le bien avait surmonté le mal. La bataille de Poudlard était enfin finie, à l'aube d'une belle journée d'été.

Ce jour restera gravé dans les mémoires. Bientôt, on entonnera des chansons sur les guerriers tombés entre ces murs, les enceintes du château résonneront des légendes du passé et dans quelques années, le professeur Binns enseignera à ses élèves les techniques mises en œuvre cette nuit-là pour repousser les mangemorts. Leurs noms allaient bientôt recouvrir les pages de l'histoire des sorciers, aux côtés de ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, de Godric Gryffondor et des frères Peverell.

Tom Jedusor avait passé sa vie en quête de l'immortalité et à bientôt 18 ans, sans avoir fait l'usage de sang de licorne, d'horcruxes ou de pierre philosophale, ils étaient déjà immortels.

Les héros de la bataille de Poudlard.

* * *

Feel free to review.


	2. Purgatory

**Soundtrack** : Steep Hills of Vicodin Tears - A Winged Victory for the Sullen

All Rights Reserved (c) JK Rowling

* * *

 _C'est peut-être cela le Purgatoire, une solitude éternelle._

— Marc Levy.

* * *

 **May 2nd, 1998**

* * *

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se laissa tomber au milieu des décombres. Le sang battait ses tempes. Son échine se crispa. Elle vomit pendant de longues minutes, brièvement entrecoupées d'halètements et de reniflements fébriles.

Prostrée au milieu du _no man's land_ qu'occupait autrefois le cloître de l'école, Hermione Granger, le regard embué de larmes, fut percutée violemment par le contre-coup de la nuit passée. La fatigue perçait chacun de ses membres et le chagrin lui tordait les entrailles.

 _Inspire_.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent nerveusement aux pierres et aux autres débris jonchant le sol. Son corps tout entier était saisi de spasmes violents.

 _Expire._

Son crâne menaçait d'exploser. Elle tenta de se relever mais la purge ne faisait que commencer. Elle bredouilla quelques mots entre ses larmes et se racla la gorge, crachant des glaires brûlants sur le sol défoncé.

Au bout d'un moment, elle rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et parvint, non sans difficulté, à se mettre debout. Ses jambes menaçant de se dérober sous elle, Hermione se rattrapa in extremis contre une colonne à moitié effondrée sur une acromentule. Elle ramassa sa baguette magique et la brandit machinalement vers le sol.

« _Recurvite_. »

Le sort ayant eu l'effet escompté, son bras retomba mollement contre son flanc et elle se laissa glisser contre la colonne. Son regard se fixa sur ses chaussures, constellées de vomissures et de sang coagulé. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un revers de coude et inspecta les alentours. Le sol était jonché de membres déchiquetés, de baguettes brisées, de tissu déchiré, de sang et de terre. Géants, elfes, sorciers, centaures, statues et autres monstres se mêlaient sur le dallage comme dans une fosse commune. Une marée sinistre. À la lueur du jour, le cloître s'était transformé en cimetière, mais peu d'entres eux auront finalement droit à une sépulture décente.

Elle aurait pu oublier son rôle dans cette guerre, oublier les victimes dont le sang encore chaud souillait les dalles du château. Elle aurait pu balayer ses responsabilités d'un simple revers de main. Elle aurait pu s'en aller. Quitter l'enceinte du château par la forêt interdite et transplaner dans une clairière. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, ses pieds la guideraient d'eux mêmes. C'était facile, elle n'avait qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La souffrance s'amenuiserait peut-être au bout de la route.

Mais la route s'arrêtait ici. Au lendemain d'une nuit sanglante. Le temps était venu de pleurer les morts et de creuser les tombes. Prier pour leurs saluts à tous.

Les rescapés déambulaient entre les cadavres, glissant presque entre les débris et s'agenouillant par moment pour ramasser les reliques des sorciers tombés au combat. Ils lui semblaient si lointains, si étrangers. La brume matinale leur donnait des airs de fantômes. L'un d'entre eux s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Elle réfréna l'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas encore morte et qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard.

« Hermione ? »

Enfin, elle releva la tête. Son front et ses joues étaient noires de suie, plusieurs coupures superficielles lui barraient le visage au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, de la lèvre inférieure et du cou. Ses yeux étaient rougis, injectés de sang et bordés de cernes violacées. Du sang avait séché dans ses cheveux et sur son sourcil droit.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, détaillant lentement l'homme auprès d'elle. Hermione l'avait reconnu bien avant de lever les yeux. Une voix grave et profonde, un timbre unique et rassurant, Kingsley Shacklebolt semblait toutefois préoccupé. La bataille ne l'avait pas épargnée lui non plus. Un hématome enflait sous son œil droit et sa cape était déchirée par endroits. Sa boucle d'oreille avait été arraché pendant le combat et du sang perlait encore abondamment de son lobe d'oreille.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui eut l'effet inverse sur l'adolescente. Sa réaction le fit se raviser et il se releva dans un soupir, les yeux baissés sur son corps frêle et tremblant.

« Harry et Ronald te cherchent. Ils sont tous dans la grande salle. »

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête et Kingsley disparut de son champ de vision.

L'introspection viendrait en temps voulu. La fin d'une guerre induit irrémédiablement le début d'une autre. Plus sournoise et plus douloureuse encore. Une bataille de nerfs. Un combat presque perdu d'avance. Celui du deuil.

Ses jambes ne la guidèrent donc pas vers la forêt interdite, mais vers le hall d'entrée du château.

* * *

Feel free to review.


	3. Runaway

**Soundtrack** : Creep - Radiohead

All Rights Reserved (c) JK Rowling

* * *

 _Mourir en combattant sied mieux au soldat qu'être libre dans la fuite._

— Miguel de Cervantes

* * *

 **May 2nd, 1998**

* * *

 _Courir_.

Plus loin, plus vite. C'était devenu son leitmotiv. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Courir, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Courir parce qu'il était devenu la proie.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent. Bientôt, ils le verront comme un fugitif ou un déserteur. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire. C'etait aux vainqueurs de décider de son sort. Après tout, l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. Et l'histoire l'avait tué. Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, il était déjà mort.

Il avait préféré la fuite au combat. Était-il lâche pour autant ? _Peut-être_. Il aurait pu se rendre et renoncer à sa liberté. Mais la fuite ne le rendait pas plus libre que les chaînes d'Azkaban. Elle l'emprisonnait dans une course effrénée pour retarder l'heure de son trépas. D'une certaine manière, elle le tuait autant qu'elle le laissait vivre.

Il avait simplement choisi de retarder l'histoire.

Son cœur résonnait dans sa tête, chaque battement lui vrillant un peu plus les tympans. Il ne distinguait plus rien ni personne. Il n'y avait que lui et les battements de son cœur qui rythmaient sa course.

 _Un pas, un battement._

Il était devenu hermétique. Son esprit cloisonné, insensible à son environnement. Il n'avait plus faim, plus soif, il ne ressentait ni la douleur, ni la tristesse. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Un humain en état végétatif. Un chien errant, abandonné par son _maître_. Il ne lui restait plus que cette course folle. Désormais, il ne vivait que pour elle.

Quand soudain, une envie sournoise et viscérale vint le ralentir subrepticement dans sa course. Il se fichait éperdument de savoir où ils allaient. Il voulait se souvenir d'où ils venaient. Il pourrait se retourner et regarder en arrière. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête et jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Simplement pour assouvir une vague curiosité enfantine. Personne ne le remarquerait.

« Dépêche-toi, Drago ! »

Ces paroles vinrent le flageller mentalement et suffirent à faire taire le mioche qui vivotait toujours en lui. Le cabot reprit sa route. Bientôt, ils quittèrent l'enceinte du domaine et disparurent dans la brume matinale.

Si seulement il avait pu se retourner. D'un regard, il l'aurait reconnu. Immense et presque effrayant. Un vestige majestueux et intemporel, niché dans les montagnes écossaises. Un château flanqué de tours et de tourelles, toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres.

Si seulement il avait pu le voir. Cet endroit étrange qu'il avait dénigré trop de fois pour le penser véritablement. Cet endroit où il se sentait important, imposant. Là où il oubliait toutes les choses effroyables de son foyer pour se concentrer sur la tyrannie et la mesquinerie inter-maison. Là où pour la premiere fois, il était considéré comme un enfant. Juste un enfant, qui faisait parfois des erreurs.

Mais Drago ne verra jamais le mal succomber. Il n'entendra pas la clameur résonner entre les murs. Il ne connaîtra jamais la fin de l'histoire.

Il avait quitté la scène avant que le rideau ne tombe.

Il n'y reviendra jamais.

Et ce fut sa dernière erreur.

* * *

Feel free to review.


	4. Ashes

**Soundtrack** : Pavane pour une infante défunte - Maurice Ravel

All Rights Reserved (c) JK Rowling

* * *

 _Mais pour les lâches, les incrédules, les abominables, les meurtriers, les impudiques, les enchanteurs, les idolâtres, et tous les menteurs, leur part sera dans l'étang ardent de feu et de soufre, ce qui est la seconde mort._

— Apocalypse 21:8

* * *

 _ **May 3rd, 1998**_

* * *

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait sur la surface presque lisse du lac. A la lisière de la forêt, les feuilles frémissaient sous la légère brise du matin. Les oiseaux volaient en tout sens, sifflant par dessus les têtes. Un microcosme presque parfait, seulement troublé par le craquement des branches et le crissement de l'herbe détrempée sous les pas d'inconnus. Là, au milieu d'une large clairière, un rassemblement s'activait en silence. Une parade mortuaire, presque indécente sous un tel soleil de plomb.

La nature semblait se moquer d'eux en faisant rayonner son astre au milieu d'un ciel immaculé. Elle était sourde et muette face à ce triste labeur. Insensible, elle n'entendait ni les prières, ni les pleurs.

Hermione avait suivi le cortège, engoncée dans une robe noire empruntée et chaussée d'escarpins trop grands. La sueur perlait sur son front, alors que ses mains moites vinrent lentement replacer quelques mèches folles derrière ses oreilles. Elle gardait la tête baissée, le soleil lui brûlant la nuque avec délectation, comme pour la mettre au défi de lever les yeux.

La culpabilité enflait doucereusement en son sein. Elle lui enserrait le cœur dans une étreinte épineuse alors que les cercueils défilaient comme au ralenti devant elle. Hermione eut honte de sa propre lâcheté. Elle aurait dû lever les yeux et les regarder. Elle aurait dû se souvenir de chaque nom. De chaque visage. De chaque avenir anéanti pour _la_ _cause_.

Ron lui avait pris la main et elle n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de son étreinte. À cet instant, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose. En quelqu'un et en elle, plus que tout.

Puis, un instinct lui fit lever les yeux, pendant que les corps étaient mis en terre. Elle vit Teddy, dans les bras de son parrain. Il pleurait, le visage écarlate. L'histoire l'avait laissé orphelin, mais il ne le comprendrait que plus tard. Des générations de sorciers connaîtront son nom, sans que lui-même ne puisse jamais se souvenir du visage de ses parents. Une injustice dont _ils_ s'étaient rendus coupables, comme tant d'autres avant eux.

Du reste, elle ne distinguait personne.

C'était une belle journée.

* * *

C'était comme une petite mort. La fin de l'innocence. Le deuil de l'enfance. Plus de souvenirs, plus de trophées. Ils devaient s'arracher à leurs existences passées et s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. Disparaître sans laisser de traces. S'éteindre en silence et embrasser les ténèbres au milieu d'un ciel étoilé.

 _Ce serait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé_.

Le manoir était vide, mais les souvenirs en aménageaient chaque pièce. L'écho de sa grandeur d'antan résonnait entre les murs, tandis qu'une valse lointaine s'infiltrait entre les boiseries faisandées. Le sang constellait chaque recoin, s'insinuant dans les combles, noyant l'entresol. Une vague écarlate, trace invisible des sévices passées.

La porte claqua derrière lui et le manoir s'endormit.

« _Incendio_ »

La demeure, telle une allégorie de tous leurs souvenirs, prit feu sous leurs yeux. Des gémissements s'échappaient des flammes, se mêlant aux crépitements du brasier. Une complainte lointaine de leurs victimes passées qui résonnait dans leurs cœurs, comme un cruel rappel de leurs méfaits.

Parmi eux, Drago crut distinguer brièvement celui d'une jeune femme. Un cri glaçant qui le ramena seulement quelques mois en arrière, alors que _son_ sang impur s'infiltrait dans le parquet du grand salon et qu'une plaie fine et rougeoyante s'étendait sur _son_ avant-bras. Une blessure comme une anti-sèche indélébile de sa condition inférieure. Un mot qu'il avait adoré prononcé et qui sonnait délicieusement bien dans sa bouche. _Mudblood_.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, comme des ombres chevrotantes face au brasier incandescent qui avait depuis longtemps consumé leurs vies.

Puis, lorsque les flammes déclinèrent, ils disparurent.

* * *

Feel free to review.


End file.
